


Nights to Remember With People We Forgot

by Furtive



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, M/M, NSFW, One Night Stands, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furtive/pseuds/Furtive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting caught up in the rain, Ace seeks shelter at a bar, only to find a rather friendly hook up situation. <br/>But the two obviously share something more for each other than they think, or remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pre dress rosa/pre impel down  
> My take on an alternate story if Sabo found out about his memories and Ace in a 'different' way which happens to be less sad and happens to be more ... Sinful.  
> But I really hope Oda shows them meeting before those events without exchanging their names, but in a more appropriate manner, ;A; bring me the angst ODA! Don't make my boys sad, this is complete self indulgence and is 100% a what if story because I am still convinced what happened at impel down would've been different if Sabo was there....

The cold rain pelted onto the roofs, ringing a melancholy song on the tiles above. Dripping head to toe, with hair sticking to the back of his neck, to his pants clinging nearly to his skin; Ace walked around the town. Leisurely, he had soaked in nature's bath, he had already been out in the rain for a while, so he figured getting sick at this point was inevitable. Especially since the fire wielding devil fruit eater hardly ever wore clothes that covered his body anyway, his upper half was dripping with water. He rubbed the bottom of his nose with a single finger, It wasn't a great idea to be out here like this, water made him feel weaker after all, but Ace didn't feel the need to be worried. This town was peaceful, some were in the east blue, but for whatever reason it was not something tourists or any outsiders in general tended to seek. Therefore, no need to be on the look out, the locals were nice too so that was a plus. Anyways, it still was bothersome to be out in the rain, a lot of the businesses around closed up early due to the weather. Lights of houses were full of warmth, welcoming, but only meant for their families calls. He doubted that even these nice citizens would let a stranger, let alone a pirate in to hide from the rain. It was hard to find a place to bunker down in , but he had to keep looking if he wanted shelter. And soon he did, a quite large facility actually.  
A bar.

And of course it was open, even in a storm people want down a couple of shots before the dawn of the next day. Ace smiled, shuffling towards the rather noisy establishment. Cheap food and a pint sounded good right about now.

Ace didn't grab to much attention as he entered, a couple onlookers but maybe only to see if it was some one they knew, a friend perhaps. His eyes roamed across the room, a couple of others were as soaked as he was, and no seat was really open , sparse selections to where he was forced to sit near another. 

"Well what can you do?" Ace sighed, raising his shoulders in a defeated manner. 

He scanned the room once more, and amongst all the talkative people, he spotted a pile of food towering cartoonishly on a table. An ungodly amount.

No one seemed to be around, and the food looked like it was just prepared, and ... It was really inviting. "I mean ... Can't let it go to waste right ?" He figured, plopping himself on the seat adjacent from the food. Immediately, to quell his bottomless pit of a stomach, Ace began to gorge on the dinner.

"...may I help you ?" Questioned an oddly familiar voice.

Behind the pile, a man stepped out. He had blonde wavy hair, silkier than most men had. His voice was soothing, it seemed like he heard it in some form, but his appearance was even more familiar. But ace swore he had never seen this man before in his life. He wore a clean, dry suit like outfit. Next to him lie a wet drape. Ace didn't mean to stare at the man, but he did. No words, he just stared. The man's skin looked really smooth and soft, despite having a deep scar over a portion of his face and some showing under his rolled up dress shirt. Though Ace thought it added a lot of character too, despite his tidy appearance, he noticed his gloves were worn and almost fraying. 

But all that wasn't important; this stranger was really handsome. 

Although... Ace tried not to think in such manners.

"Usually, one doesn't eat food they didn't order." The handsome blond spoke again.

Ace laughed, in a loud and reassuring way. "Ah , damn you ain't wrong!" He finally replied , this time looking right at the neatly presented man, "It just looked really good, and I didn't see anyone near it so I just went at it!" The stranger looked confused at first, a little agitated even. Ace wasn't new to these sort of situations, a bar fight or two happens, he just had to be ready.

"Hmm well I don't see the harm in you joining me, I guess." The suited fellow uttered, rolling off his gloves and setting them aside on the table. 

The slight tension subsided,rather quickly in fact.

The handsome man moved his chair to a more open spot, putting him in portgas' view. His charming features fooled Ace, he didn't look like much for pigging out , but ended up clearing the rest of the supper along side him. 

Many people in the bar left, but still the drunken few lingered about. The atmosphere was surprisingly warmer and more inviting with the crowds gone, the bar lights were more dimmed and quiet bar talk filled the room.

The mystery man pushed aside the plates he had consumed, going back to his beautiful demeanor. He rested his elbow on the table and placed his palm to his face, lips slightly parted and lowered eyes looking at Ace. 

This man, whoever he was, made Ace stir.  
Not only was he down right gorgeous, he gave off a rather intimidating vibe,but Ace didn't feel uncomfortable around him. Some thing seemed so familiar, so right, and he felt like he had some sort of connection to him.

Although... Ace tried not to dwell on that too much.

But he really couldn't help it.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking...what is your name? It's weird that I don't know your name after we shared a meal together." Ace prompted. 

Sitting across from him,the blond shuffled slightly in his seat." Sorry you've been good company, but that's not something I share to anyone." He stated with a pout, not trying to show his slight guilt, he brushed it off. "If you want you can call me what ever you like , a nickname? Sorry that sounds childish doesn't it?" The blond blushed a bit, his finger scratched his pink cheek. Ace laughed a little, reassuring the man, "No no! It's cool. Well I don't think I told you my name either so guess we are in a way even, unless you know me?" Ace glanced over at the beautiful boy, feeling some sort of empty aches observing him. Honestly there was a slight twinge of faith that whoever this stranger was, he did know Ace. 

"Not in the slightest." The man smiled a toothy grin. A grin so familiar it hurt, so cute it burned. Ace felt so strange about him, no denying he was attracted to him, but also the sense that he... Was someone Ace felt like himself with. Despite this being their 'first meeting' , Ace wanted to know more about him, but he built up such a wall it was hard to.

"I'll call you ...freckles!" His heart kept through his chest, ace couldn't understand how he was so cute and so attractive at the same time.   
Portgas composed himself and quickly responded, "Okay, then you'll be..." But it was a little hard to think that he thought. What was appropriate, 'Goldie?' Was that too feminine? 'Scar?' Was that inconsiderate? He didn't know the story behind it. 

Ace scratched the back of his head.  
As if the mystery man could read him as easily as the back of his hand, he answered for the puzzled pirate.  
"S is fine if you don't want to think about it."  
'Freckles' just stared and smirked, "Just a letter, really? Is it a hint to your real name, ooh such mystery." He jested. Oddly enough he got a snort from 'S', it felt like he had known him forever, like he was a missing piece he was always looking for. Something hurt.  
But something felt right.  
Something made him want to cry.  
But didn't feel know why he felt sad.  
Something made him want to hug 'S' and never let go.  
But Ace ignored it and stayed composed.

What was he getting so worked up over, they had just met. A rush of complex unexplainable feelings raced in his mind, and for what? Ace didn't want it to be anything, he wanted it to amount to nothing, and he was hoping it was just something he could ignore.  
"Hey freckles," 'S' lowered his voice, and leaned over the table. He was within earshot from Ace, hot air from his mouth brushed his ears. "The rain let up, if you want to head back with me I'm only in town for tonight, you look like you need to change." 

The blond reached his fingers out towards ace, intertwining them within the ends if his hair; droplets continued to fall. Ace payed no mind to the fact he was still drenched in water, while this entire time he was sitting across from a dry stranger, he must have looked like a damn fool. But that was far from what was important. He looked at the expectant man he only knew as S, his fingers slid across Ace's cheeks as he moved them away, until he placed them back on the table. S was smiling in a sly manner, a cute innocent way, but coded with subtext that wasn't very secretive. 

"Yeah, I need to crash somewhere. And if your offering I hope I'm not let down." Ace stood from the seat, puddles of water pooled his area, running down his half naked body.  
"Oh trust me, you'll have a great time." He rose,pushing his seat in, and gathering his stuff. 

In a more jokingly fashion S added, "After you, freckles." Granting his ears with one of Ace's laugh, loud but admirable. These two together were an odd duo, both of them expecting nothing more then foolish messing around, but neither could deny they felt like life long friends,  
Although... They ignored any similar arising thoughts and dismissed them to the back of their heads.

They were nothing more than strangers, they wouldn't even see each other afterwords.

The walk was quite far, but neither payed mind to it. Ace was too busy cracking some half thought through jokes that his 'new' friend carelessly laughed at, even the unfunny ones. While trekking along, the two would sometimes graze suddenly: arms, hands, fingers. The split second they touched was innocent, and filled either of them a feeling of butterflies and odd nostalgia. It left the two wondering if this was really just lustful cravings or something more in the direction of needing to be with the other... But they ignored any of these feelings. This wasn't what that was. After all they met at a bar, you don't catch these sort of feelings for someone you met at a bar, especially when you know know nothing of the other. 

This was just a hook up in some town in the east blue, they wouldn't reveal their names, and Ace wouldn't let him know about his pirate life, and the mysterious man refused to let him know he was a member of the revolutionary army. 

Or that 'S' derived from his name: Sabo, definitely not that. 

 

Suddenly Sabo, or as Ace still knew him, 'S' stopped and motioned him over, stationary in front of a building. He raised his finger and pressed it on his lips, indicating not to make a sound. Ace assumed the building they stood next to was where he was staying but Sabo took him by his wrist and ran into the alleyway next to it, until the two made it to a plaza that was dimly lit and seemed to be more for travelers than locals. Each house wore a sign displaying the words "vacant", "Inn" or advertising a deal for a number of nights. Ace didn't know why he was kept quiet but he didn't protest.

They entered one of the buildings with multiple units packed with it, heading to their room in the farthest to the back, locking the door behind them.

The room paralleled the neighborhood, dim lighting and quiet atmosphere. Ace gazed at the man, whose hair was a fiery gold against the light. God ,did he think he was so stunning. His cheeks flushed just looking at him, hoping it was too dark to see it.

Sabo looked back at his new companion, smirking slightly," Are you nervous, freckles?" Again he said in a rich baritone voice that sent a chill down Ace's already cold, wet body. Sabo always seemed to catch him off guard, he looked more like the pretty boy type than the one to take charge.   
"Obviously your blushing. He added.

"Nah, must be the lighting. Why would I be." He was quick to retaliate but stumbled a bit on his own words, ushering small laughter from Sabo. Though Ace was a bit jittery, it soon went away as the two playfully teased, like two childhood friends. 

It felt natural.

"It looks like the rain got you bad, freckles. Why don't you change out? " 'S' said, motioning towards Aces only garb, being half naked already: his pants. The golden haired fellow slowly walked towards him, stopping only inches away from his face, he placed his hand on top of Ace's shoulder and the other on Ace's belt. With one hand he unbuckled his pants, leaning in and whispering into the other's ear softly, "How far do your freckles go I wonder..."

Ace quivered slightly, heartbeat quickening.   
His 'acquaintance' used the other hand to push him onto the bed behind him, while his unbuckled pants slipped right off. He lied on the sheets, with only his elbow propping himself up. The blush on his cheeks deepened, this guy was totally leading and he really knew what he was doing. Not only that but he realized he was so exposed, lying like a present on a mattress he was almost fully unclothed. The only thing he had left was some surprisingly form fitted boxers that hugged his thick muscled thighs. He stared back at Sabo. "And what about you 'S'?"

Sabo grinned, leaning in to kiss the corner of Ace's mouth, and slowly pulling away. He stood tall in front of the other man, first removing his tattered gloves with his teeth. Dropped his coat and unbuttoned his shirt gracefully, as if this was some sort of show, and Ace viewed it as such.   
As his shirt swept lower past his shoulders, his milky pale chest became more apparent. It was a sight, defined muscles confined from the dress shirt had been revealed. Large scars similar the the one on his face covered the side of him, adding a tough aesthetic to his already pleasing physical appearance. 

Sabo, still dressed from the lower half , placed his knees on the bed, In between Aces' legs. Ever so slightly, pressing on the mans crotch. He kicked off his boots and grabbed Ace's hand, guiding it toward his own pants. He looked right into Ace's eyes.  
Letting the freckled man undo his zipper. 

Both finally fully on the bed, only in their undergarments. 

Sabo trailed his thin fingers from the waist up, tracing Ace's muscles to his defined pecks. Running the point of his fingers over his chest over and over again, playing with him. Sabo then latched his hands behind Ace's neck, taking a seat on his lap. Ace , trying to keep composed bit his lower lip, occasionally the blond would rock on top of him.   
Though it became increasingly more difficult to hide, Sabo would whisper into his hears as he kissed the side of his neck, rocking back and forth in his lap. And as a reply, Ace would let out tiny gasps, growing harder as he let his mysterious lover dominate him.   
It was no surprise to Sabo either, feeling the package beneath him increasingly becoming more prominent as he played with his new friend. 

"S-"   
He heard the freckle man call out his alias.

"Can you h-hold o-on for a second." Ace desperately tried to complete his sentence, already looking ready to burst at any moment, trying to gather his air.

"Hm?" Sabo spoke into the nape of his neck, stopping his movement while to look back at the man.

And from the looks of it, he looked a little puzzled, worried even. In the moment of intimacy and silence, Ace had reached for the other boys hand, oddly like one would do for their sweat-heart, not a one night stand. He held it tightly as he gathered his self back into place.

"I want to continue, but I just feel like I should know your name. I'll even tell you my own if you want, hell I just need to know, man" 

Honestly, Sabo didn't see the problem with it, this was all the night would amount to right? After this they would never see each other again, right? As long as no one found out he was good. 

"But it's whatever man if you don't-"

"It's Sabo," he interrupted, "now you can call and beg for me as you please," looking to get a reaction out of the easily flustered man.

And suddenly Ace pushed over Sabo, pinning him with his two arms on each side. Their gaze did not meet, purposely he hid his face, but Sabo tried to peer back at him. Ace's hands began to coil around his wrists and he lowered himself closer to the other man's face.   
"Hm? Freckles you trying to take charge, fore shame! I don't even know your name!" His voice was rather playful, in a mocking sing song voice. But in that moment he received no response from him.  
Instead, he lowered his forehead to Sabo's shoulder. Sabo didn't know what seemed to be happening, his vision was half blocked by the draping of damp, obsidian black hair in his face.  
"Freckles-"

"Ace, my name is Ace. And I only want to hear you screaming that name until you collapse." 

His eyes widened, and suddenly his one amnesiac void was filled.  
Ace.  
Ace.   
His friend from childhood, some one so close to him he felt closer than brothers.  
Ace...

"Ace?!" Sabo almost jolted up, but was pinned still at the wrists. At this very moment, everything came rushing in, like some one had opened the floodgates of his mind. Sharp teeth dig into his skin before Sabo even had the chance to speak, Ace covered every inch of him, making sure that this was him, sprawled under him after so long. He made his way down until he was at the thighs, biting down extra hard and sucking, leaving marks to prove he was alive. 

"Sabo I've missed you so much, I've missed you so much and here you are. You're here and your so fucking beautiful." Ace huffed into the leg of his estranged friend, licking his skin as he spoke. He stopped for a minute only to rise, standing on his knees to remove the only clothes he had on left, without skipping a beat, lifted Sabo with ease. Like a hungry animal, he tore away Sabo's garments.

Ace continued to kiss, suckle, and bite Sabo's frame, ravaging on. One hand was in tangled in his soft hair, clutching his head closer to him, and the other rubbing the member of his cock. Despite his excitement, was gentle when handling this certain part, slowly feeling his way up and down, pacing his movement. Sabo shuddered, biting his lips, and letting out quiet pleasurable moans.

"A-ace." The once leading, suave man was slightly in tears, his eyes softened, "A-ace. Please just fuck me already... Ace! A-ace!" His name moaned sounded like music, stuck on rewind, it filled him up with an even hungrier lust for the pale man. He wanted to hear it more, he wanted his name to be the only thing Sabo could say, he wanted to make him beg like a dog.

"Ace! P-please, ah! Ace!" He yelled, clawing his perfect muscular back. Holding on to his dear life, feeling twinges of pleasure and pain crawl deep into his spine. 

"Only because I love you, Sabo." He stopped his teasing, giving Sabo a passionate breathy kiss on the mouth, letting go before he continued on.

He backed away from his partner, sitting in a rather patient way. Sabo was the one to take initiative, crawling towards Ace, and sitting firmly on top of Ace once more. Though this time Ace had actually penetrated him, sliding himself slowly on to Ace's rock hard penis.   
Sabo swayed his hips, gaining the first bit of traction, allowing his need to take the wheel. Until his black haired friend took lead again, pacing a rhythm slowly into Sabo. 

"Ace!"

Ace clasped his friend's hair once more, slightly tugging his head back, rocking inside him slightly faster. 

"Ace! A-ace!" 

He moved his hands from Sabo's hair, to the frame of his hips, grasping on tightly,pushing aggressively back and forth. Finally, picking up all momentum, Ace began to roughly ram Into him. Sabo couldn't control his movement anymore, his legs began to kick up, and his back arched, staying completely curved. His breathing was sparse and he tried to speak but his repetitive "Aces" became nothing but moaned "ahs!"   
Till his body gave out and he lied on the bed, still screaming in pleasure, taking on Ace inside him, who had finally ejaculated a warm sensation into his body. As ace slowed down and pulled out, seeing that Sabo still wasn't finished decided to suck what ever was left of his energy right out.

He glided his tongue over the entirety of it, feeling it twitch as he touched it. He engulfed it with his mouth, bobbing up and down, licking the member every time he came back to the top. Sabo, with one last breath screamed in a pleasurable yelp, "Ace!" Releasing all over Ace's top torso, and his own lower half.

The two collapsed, Ace toppling over onto his friend, grabbing his hand as sweat hearts do. Sabo kissed Ace at least millions of times on his forehead, nose ,and lips. Gathering their air, and their words, they sat in comfortable silence for a while. Sabo squeezed their fingers, "Ace, I'm sorry that I didn't remember you. Something happened and I-"

"Shut up, I don't care," cutting off the man in a rather harsh tone. Yet Sabo couldn't help but notice the feeling of cold water droplets dripping on his bare chest, and Ace dried from the rain some time ago. "Really, that's the least of my fucking worries, Sabo. I don't care. As long as your here right now." The droplets fell even faster, now noticing trembling interlocked hands and the way Ace tried to hide his face into Sabo's torso.

"This wasn't... Just for one night right? Now that I have you again, you'll show yourself to me more? I won't think my best friend is gone for like another ten years right?"Ace hushed down, his voice barley audible.

"Don't worry Ace," he laughed, "I won't leave you alone again, after all we decided to be together since we were kids right?" 

"You better not you punk," Ace replied smiling now, softly raising their intertwined hands to kiss the back of Sabo's hands.

Trading warmth, they fled under the covers. pulling each other closer to their own bodies, like nothing else was going to separate them, they forgot about their worries.  
But the comfort went away as soon as they fell asleep, legs sprawled about as if they were children again, fighting for space, and grasping for the one they held dear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after. Even when rekindling with an old friend, at some point you have to depart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter won't have smut but it's more of a fluffy and discussion chapter since most of the time someone says they want to see ace and Sabo have a heart to heart talk, and plus I wanted to show that Ace and Sabo love each other and don't need sexual intercourse just to show it. ((Of course they still CAN do it to show their affection ;-) )) any ways I promise I'll do one more chapter similar to the first chapter but for now here is just the after fluff
> 
> ((If it wasn't clear yes I'm Ganna do another chapter with smut ))

The morning light filtered into the room, bright stream like rays covered the exposed skin of the two lying about. Their hair slightly messy, outlined by light. The first to wake up was Sabo, rising from his slumber to see the he was being held in bed by intertwined arms around his waist. The heavy sleeper, Ace, was snoring and dripping drool on Sabo's stomach. To this, he chuckled lightly not wanting to wake his friend. Trying to break away from Ace's grasp he attempted to pry his arms away, pushing his friend's face as he did this. It seemed the more he struggled the more Ace's unconscious body was unwilling to let go of him. Sabo's laughter roared more prominently as he saw his struggle was useless, admitting defeat into Ace's arms. 

But he couldn't stop laughing!  
He became more distressed and amused by Ace's unconsciously wanting to hold him there as he slept, welcoming a blooming smile on his face. 

"Huh?" A low and sleepy grumble rolled out of Ace's mouth. His eyes still closed from the light surrounding him, him mouth slightly open with saliva dangling from it. Not a very attractive sight, but to Sabo it made him remember the times they shared as kids. It was something he wished to wake up to as much as he could, forever if possible.

"Why the hell are you so active in the morning... I can barley," yawning and pausing for a split second, "barley even function." His tight grasp let up as he rested his arms on the bed, plummeting his head into Sabo's chest.  
"Oof!" Sabo clutched the back of Ace's back with the impact; his breath escaped into a sort of weak laugh.  
"You say that but you are just as restless as I remember,Ace." 

Ace's heart skipped a slight bit, so close to Sabo's skin that he could feel the change. The body on top of the blond became stiffer, and his breath was pulled into his body with refusal to let it go.  
"As you remember," Ace traced his digits along Sabo's palm, drawing circles into his skin before enclosing their hands together. He held it tightly.  
"So you really do remember me Sabo, this isn't a trick? You sure you didn't just see a poster of me somewhere and went with it?"  
Imitating himself from the night before Ace pushed his face into his friend's chest, the muffled voice was still able to reach his ears.  
The strangely hurt man awaited the answer, not meeting each others gaze in the wait, a small silence filled the room.

"I promise you, Ace it was hard to remember everything but I some how knew you were missing from my life." Sabo's heart winced as he remembered last night, to an image of Ace covering his face. Sabo was certain he cried for a moment,but he possibly tried to hide it, so of course he saw it as something that should be left alone. But he couldn't help but wonder how much pain had been put on his dear "brothers" mind. The way he held him tightly, and even looking back at last night as he desperately gave affection only to hear his name, how much pain had he given Ace. These newly born thoughts erupted the hidden guilt of years worth of distance from Ace, not that it was Sabo's fault, but he felt like it was. 

"We live two different lives now huh, hell i keep up with Luffy through a newspaper." Ace said solemnly. At the mention of their other brother Sabo smiled, clenching Ace's knuckles. "Shit, I wasn't even in your life.In my mind you were dead." He continued. His pause was too long, just as Sabo beat himself up, Ace probably did the same.

In his memory, Ace was always a rowdy boy, yet even so he was subject to many emotions. In fact, he remembered it was common for him to throw fits.  
That or try to solve things out in his own head, which usually meant Ace tried to suppress his feelings, and he would distance himself. Sabo was shocked how much he recalled, but looking at Ace he could tell that it was important that he knew this. 

He was the type of guy that gave people bad expectations on purpose, but he secretly was a really soft hearted one.

"To be fair neither was I, Ace. I couldn't even remember those who I love the most. That's sad, isn't it?" Sabo rose his torso up, bringing the black haired boy with him holding him in a hug, his chuckle felt like a kiss to Ace's ears. The embrace was warm like a day from their distant past, it felt like the sun by the ocean, it felt comforting. An uproar of tremendous laughter spilled from Ace, he spoke with a slight tremble, "When did you become so cool, huh." His buff arms encircled meeting at the back of Sabo's neck; with each touch Ace began to figure the immense change his childhood friend had been through.  
"Don't leave me again." He pulled in for another hug. "That's selfish to say huh, when I let Luffy travel the world but I feel like if I let you go I won't see you for another twenty years or something."

"..."

"Geez, When did you become so lame Ace?"

"HUH?" He pulled away, taken aback. his face was half distraught, half angry. Yet again this handsome man managed to make the ugliest face in the world. 

"You are an idiot if you think I'm never going to see you again. Seriously you think I'm just Gonna leave you forever, after I just found you again?" Sabo clasped his hands on Ace's ears, slamming them a littler harder than he wanted to. Ace's cupped face scrunched up, barley able to see out of his squinting eyes. "Moww... Swabo thwat hwurt!" 

"Oh quit it I bet you've been in fights were more blood was on the floor than in you." 

"Wwhatever I wwon thwem wall..."

"Ace..."

His voice was low again, allowing the black haired man to focus back on him. He released some force from his hold on Ace, his hands now placed gently on Ace's cheeks which were incredibly flushed. The scattered dots brushed on his skin popped out more than ever.  
Sabo's gaze was fierce, a dagger straight into his soul. That being said, there was no harm in it either, the stare was purely to gain attention. To make sure they were both on the same page. No miscommunications.  
In the silence, Ace's comfort was was Sabo himself. His strong hands, his glossed blue eyes and the scar that covered one side of his entire body, the messy golden waves that draped his face, everything was beautiful about him. It was a little weird thinking that he and Sabo didn't grow up like they thought they would, that the two and Luffy didn't travel the ocean raining havoc where ever they stepped. 

"I know our paths are different now, we probably are doing two wildly different things but I lived a life without any regrets, and I'm sure you did too."

Ace began to tremble his lower lip, but bit it to cease it.

"I bet you made a lot of new friends, so I don't think it's going to be lonely for you. I did too, but to be honest i'd probably get In your way so often, being with you makes me feel free. I don't remember much from my past yet, but I remember always having fun with you."

Sabo slowly pressed his forehead to Ace's.  
His breath was quiet and slow, truly in a place of tranquility with his freckled friend.  
His voice was much softer than before, whisper like even,

"It's selfish for me to say, but I want to be with you. I am the one who caused you the pain of grief, and I lived my life without even knowing. I don't deserve it, but I want to make you feel good as often as I can. "

Sabo ran his fingers on Ace's skin, but Ace stopped him with a tight embrace. 

"Hey you dumbass, I always felt good when I was around you. I don't need sex to be happy with you Sabo, I'm not an animal." His face was a bright red, and he spoke with his eyes totally shut, buried into the blond's shoulder. Sabo's eyes were slightly widened, taken aback by his rejection, but he laughed loudly into the sky.

"So you saying I'm bad, Ace? You don't want me anymore?"  
His rose colored cheeks turned a more vibrant shade of red,  
"No! I still do I'm just saying- that's not It I mean like, I still love you with out all that! I mean we CAN but-l REALLY LIKE IT BUT-" 

Sabo broke into a fit of tears and joyous laughing, his hands slapped Ace's shoulder I between every chuckle that came from his mouth. 

"Okay, okay Ace! I knew what you meant I'm just messing with you! You are an idiot, I swear!"  
Sabo kissed the side of his face, subtly pushing away the other naked man off of him and exiting the bed, he began to get dressed. Ace still flushed, and still slightly unresponsive from just waking up sat in the sheets.

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you for another night, I'm already behind on my mission because of you. Not that it's your fault, I let my self get distracted"

Ace began to realize their departure would take place soon, he rubbed his eyes with a little aggression to try to wake himself up faster. 

"Plus," Sabo added, "You're worth it."  
His slender hands buttoned up his shirt, starting from the bottom to the very top meeting his collar. After finishing, he moved about the room with fast pace, neatly putting things back as if nothing was moved. Despite being as much of a trouble maker as Ace, sometimes a little of his noble past surfaced through. He reached over to pick up every article of clothing that lay about. Without any warning, he would throw Ace's straight at his face.  
His sharp shots made led Ace to crash backwards into the bed.

With his body still unclothed, and his pants resting on his face, Ace spoke through his garments ultimately muffled by fabric, "My crew is setting sail today too."

Standing, Sabo faced away from Ace into a mirror, still listening. He was adjusting the frills that rested under his chin, or more like fiddling with it, never pleased with how it sat.

Ace was positioned the same, leisurely under sheets and clothing only hearing the steps of his dear friend assembling himself for the day. Refusing to move, yet still rambling, "I know I won't see you and Luffy for another long while, but what can you do. At least I know the brothers are out on the sea, nothing to regret." 

While Ace's mutters filled the room, Sabo found himself fully dressed, finally reaching for his hat to finish off the outfit. 

"And maybe next time I see Luffy I'll tell him about you; course he would like to see you himself that would be a lot better."

Footsteps approached the stationary man, as he heard from under the pieces of cloth that lied on his head. Ace had barley noticed between his current conversation, he was the one talking. Sabo had given him no reply.  
Ace sat patiently underneath holding his breathe, awaiting for an answer. From the other end was just as hesitant, Sabo looked down at his conveniently covered friend for him to move. A silence hushed over the room.

At least until a distinct sigh came from Sabo's mouth.

His long fingers lifted the pants from Ace, exposing his face. His eyes were slightly red and glossed, his thick eye brows were furrowed, and he puffed his lips out as he spit out the word, "what!"  
Sabo leaned in without a word and pressed his lips onto Ace's, twice. Once to initiate, and the second being less sloppy and more intimate. As he pulled away he tossed a transponder snail into the empty space next to him. 

"I really have to get going or I'm gonna get an angry redhead even more riled up. Ace, I promise I'll try my best to see you again. But for now keep in contact, I don't want to become a stranger again." 

Sabo was already stationed at the door, one foot out the door, 

"I'll see you again."

The room was vacant with only the distant sound of outsiders roaming the streets.  
Ace sat alone basking in his thoughts, his eyes focused only on the snail. Waiting for a while until he finally got up to get dressed, he put on each of his belongings slowly. He looked over to see his bag by the door, already containing everything he brought with him, and on top of it a small letter signed "Sabo."  
Ace smiled at the gesture, wondering if Sabo remembered all the times they had shared as children.

"I guess everyones already waiting at the port, better go see pops."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since Ace and Sabo have even talked, but another unexpected meeting catches them by surprise.

Ace stood against the light. His black hair hung over his face, a sight he saw a couple of times before. His big arms wrapped around Sabo, engulfing him. Sabo's skin was covered in sweat. He dug his nails deep into Ace's back, bringing his body closer to his. "Sabo..." He whispered into the other boys ear, "Tell me what you want..."

"Ace... I want you."  
Ace grinned suggestively, that was the response he wanted to hear. Slowly he began to kiss the side of his face making his way down to his neck.

"Oh Sabo."

"Sabo-"

"Sabo are you listening to me?" An interrupting voice entered his mind, "do you understand what you're to do?" Koala tapped Sabo on the nose, puffing her cheeks as she waited for a proper reply. His mind was else where; he didn't even notice Koala was scolding him. 

"Hey now! We've been planning this mission for two months now, can you please pay attention! Where the heck has your mind been lately?" Her voice erupted as she smacked Sabo upside the head.

His head jerked back from the impact, finally he acknowledged the adorably dressed girl in front of him, Koala. She was a great friend of Sabo's, brash but very caring, he often got on her bad side but never stayed there because of her terribly forgiving nature. And of course at this moment he had upset her, possibly for the fact he had been drowning her out with his lust filled fantasies. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember what she was going on about, so he couldn't save himself this time. 

Instead he stared dumbfounded hoping he could find an answer she wanted to hear. 

Annoyed, Koala caved replying to her own comment, "Okay, just to review... You are going to the party alone. It's going to be packed with nobles and the marines, but luckily for you it's a masquerade, so you don't have to do much hiding. No interrogation needed, just stand nearby till you hear a lead and report back via snail. It's a very easy mission, so if you want you can pig out and enjoy the party all you want."

Sabo nodded as he listened to his assignment. 

"JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! AND DON'T GET CAUGHT!" 

Her voice raised loud enough for the whole world to hear, she smacked him a second time but with less force. 

"What? Like I'm some amateur? Have a little faith in me, Koala."

He got up from his seat, closing the files that lay on it. Sabo ruffled her smooth hair into a mess, flashing a wide toothy grin to her.  
"Hey!" She huffed, quickly patting her locks back into place.

\--  
Ace was resting inside the barracks, his hat covered any light filtering in between the cracks of the ships roof. He was not quite asleep, he was merely resting his eyes. His hands clasped a transponder snail close to his heart. 

Their ship was soon to hit another port town, but being big name pirates meant they were bound to be found. He heard his fellow crew mates on the ship lively as ever. A single pair came towards him, and with it the voice of Thatch chimed in, "Hey Ace, we are about ten minutes from the docks, it's a pretty big town so I doubt we will face trouble immediately, be prepared anyway!" Ace listened as the cheery tone in his voice blended in with the other pirates, they were all riled up again. With that, he was fully awake. Even so, he lied peacefully on the hammock without the intent of getting up, dangling his feet in a swaying motion. His wandering eyes traced every corner of the room, observing each item like he had never seen it before. He stopped at the snail that rested in his palm, anticipating its ringing. It had been a while since him and Sabo had the chance to talk, probably a week or two, the last he had heard from him he was planning a mission. When wasn't he? Except he didn't even get a chance to ask what it was or where he was heading. 

They had planned to meet again soon but they had been busy of course, the last time they seen each other was two months. The time they had entered each other's lives again. But it couldn't be helped, Sabo luffy and him all live different lives now. They had to make with what they had.

"Hey Ace!" A knock came from the door, "We landed," This time Marco's voice shouted behind the door. 

Ace sat right up, the boat shifted slightly upon impact. As he got up he stretched, towering his hands above him groaning a bit.  
Despite getting loads of rest for the day, he felt defeated and tired. The troubles of having a "long distance relationship" or whatever this was meant Ace was filled with extreme feelings of longing. Except there was no way to deal with it but try and conversation over call. Though it wasn't guaranteed it would be a long talk due to work, or if he would even pick up. 

'He probably won't call today, I should leave it here.' Ace figured in his head, stashing the transponder snail on top of a book shelf.  
As he exited Marco stopped him, placing his hand on his chest.  
"Hold up Ace, as we figured there is a smaller marine branch located here. Although this place is huge, I doubt they will find out we are here so fast, if your Ganna he'd into town take this bag with you." Marco shoved the item into his hands, it was on the heavier side but it was worth the tote.  
"It has lots of things In there, I don't know what you'll need em for, but hell, it's sure to come In handy." He flashed a smile to Ace, yet his droopy eyes didn't move much. 

"Thanks Marco, I'll try to stay near by." Ace's entire face lit up, his cheeks covering his eyes with a widened grin. 

"We know that isn't happening, yoi." Marco laughed it off and pushed Ace closer to the ramp of the ship. As Ace left he heard the other discuss the restocking of different goods, sounds like they would be tied up for the day.

The town was robust and constantly moving. The smell of fresh bread wafted through the air, luxury perfumes floated by him with every woman that passed, and the sound of a lively band played in the background. It was a really snazzy place. A lot of these people looked the part too, dressed from head to toe with expensive looking wear. Ace caught a couple of wandering eyes judging him, he must have stuck out like a sore thumb. He was half naked, and some of these people probably recognized his poster. 

'I wonder if something in the bag Marco packed me would help, if not I probably gotta improvise,' he concluded.

He quickly rampaged through the bag, finding a neatly folded black outfit that looked for for a gentleman. It was similar to a tuxedo, very trim and fit. It also looked really restricting...

'What the fuck...'

Had Marco knew this would've happened? Sometimes Ace felt he had a sixth sense for things like this. 

'If I really have to.'

Ace went in an alleyway to quickly change into his new clothes, immediately he saw different reaction amongst the locals. The looks he got were mixed between attraction and impression, occasionally giving a wink to especially attractive people. 

'Might as well enjoy this.' He thought. 

 

\--

It began to get dark, Ace saw the rambunctious town turn into a calm night life scene. He swore he saw people roll out with fancier garments than he seen before. People sat by the side of the walk ways with glasses of imported wine ,drinking under the fairy lights. 

Again a pleasant smell wafted towards him, different types he couldn't even pinpoint. But there was a lot of it.  
Seafood? Steak? Pastas? It was all there but where? Ace looked around to see a back door of a kitchen wide opened, the sound of working knives and yelling chefs spilled out of the room. 

'Oooh I haven't eaten all day... I'm starved. Maybe they feel like donating a plate or ten.' Ace pictured the foods displayed on the table, his stomach growled with anticipation and a drop of drool almost ran to the collar of his suit. 

Wiping the saliva, he quietly entered the room, all the cooks were shouting orders to the rest, too distracted to pay any mind to Ace.

The designated table for the finished food was stacked full with different plates and dishes from all over the sea, sitting at the far corner he began to devour everything in sight.

"HEY!" A loud and stern voice slammed into his ears, a large hand clasped down on his shoulder.

Ace turned quickly, food still in his mouth and a wide expression plastered on his face. A tall built figure leaned over him, a rough looking chef stood above him.

"Waiter boy, break time is over." His hand firmly grasped the chair Ace was sitting in,  
"Get your lazy ass up and go serve some damn people! And put yer dang mask on, this is a masquerade you ain't getting paid fer nothing." He flung him out of the chair and before Ace could fight back he handed him an arrangement of finger foods. Ace dropped his jaw to yell back at the chef but a stack of cloth napkins was thrown into his open mouth. The cook's large hands pushed him straight out the kitchen door without Ace's resistance, he entered a sea of people dolled up with the fanciest outfits that probably costed more than his bounty.

No person payed mind to him though. Each was drawn to their own conversation, every mouth In the room chattering about gossip they had heard within the week. His face scrunched up under the mask with displeasure, the suit was fun for a while but the vibe in the room felt stuffy. Loud dance music was being played by a massive orchestra; the room was drowning with sound. Ace could barley circulate through his own thoughts.

He downed the whole platter he was serving and wandered about the venue. The place itself was enormous, a winding flight of stairs seemed to go on forever reaching the heavens. Thousands of doors lined the halls and each was filled with people, food, and different types of entertainment. Hell, he was certain he walked into 50 different bathrooms, each with a different and unique theme.

"Who throws this massive of a party, and what are they compensating." Ace fumbled through the crowds without saying a single 'excuse me'. A look of judgment plastered in some, but he payed no mind. No one would remember he was here after this night, and no one would even know the 'him' that was here. With the benefit of a mask no onlooker would report the infamous 'Fire fist' Portgas D. Ace. Though he wondered why it worked so well... His mask only covered the top half of his face. 

'I guess it won't hurt to enjoy the party' Ace thought, but his idea of enjoying was really just eating. After all who did he know here? No one.

Except nearby a peeved Sabo was standing stationary to the first floor ballroom, the same place Ace was. He was adjacent to beautiful stone pillars carved with fine artistic skill; just finishing his phone call with Koala,  
"No, it turned to be a bust Koala-" he whispered with anger, "-but I'll have you know I did hear another lead. I'll tell you when I see you, don't want any eavesdroppers to get in on this." His fingertips pinched between his eyes, lowering his eye brows in distress. 

"Sorry, I was sure this would be the one, Sabo. We are sending a ship for you now, just relax until then. See you soon." With an awfully apologetic tone, Koala hung the transponder up. 

Sabo regained his composure, breathing normally too. He got riled up for a fake lead, and it only lead to another lead. The failure and the fact that their only chance at getting any where was hearsay upset him, not to mention he went and wore a fancy monkey suit. It made him feel like a stuck up noble, even though his casual gear wasn't far from the same style, something about overly expensive suits made Sabo uncomfortable.  
At least he looked good in it, in fact he could swear he caught the eye of many in his lovely specially tailored white suit. It just complemented him well, and many fixated eyes could agree.

Though non of these people caught his eye.

Sabo sighed, "And what the hell am I supposed to do around here for entertainment?" He groaned, thinking the robust music would overpower his voice but a young woman's voice answered back,  
"Maybe a dance with me?" She said.

She was a rather pretty lady, her hair was coiled into a bun,her dress was a little revealing, and her mask covered the left half of her face showing off her red lipstick. But Sabo had no interest In her,  
'Geez, this can't be happening' he thought with a rather annoyed expression. Though it was dispelled quick as he settled with a soft expression, his voice quickly sounded as if it was covered in honey, "I'm sorry madam, I'm Waiting for a friend, they are somewhere in this midst. I promise you if I can't find them I'll take your offer!" He shined a bright smile back at her and a wink, she blushed and nodded.

As soon as he turned around his face scrunched into disgust,  
'I don't know why being here with these people makes me sick,they probably aren't that bad but I'm just getting a weird vibe from everyone...' 

"Pardon me," he repeated as me moved through the crowd, many of them replied back with a "oh my mistake!" Or a "of course." 

He wanted to be out of this place as quickly as he could, but Koala didn't call back yet. He had to linger about until they arrived. He politely moved through the crowd and found himself at the back of the room where all the dining tables sat. A few people where nearby, as if the crowd was repelled by this certain section. An older man approached Sabo with a worried face, "Pardon me sir, but you seem like a dashing fellow." The stranger stroked his mustache as he paused.  
"That table over there is ...occupied so to say. If you wish to eat I advise you go to another dining area." His frail fingers pointed towards the delicacies and a single man. Sabo's eyes followed where he directed and he noticed a familiar sight of a black haired man pigging out.  
"No way," Sabo smirked in response, he laughed a bit as he walked closer.

'Is that...who I think it is?' His disbelieving smile turned turned into an excited one inching closer to the gluttonous man eating 50 servings of food.  
As he approached him he noticed the man's mask couldn't cover the spots on his face, splashed of dark colored freckles engulfed him. It was him.

'Why is Ace here?! This is wonderful! It is Ace there is no doubt about it!' He stopped a few feet from the table, observing the obviously familiar pirate.

Sabo cleared his throat and proudly handed out his hand, "may I take this dance, freckles?" He hummed in a low, lascivious voice. A startled Ace instantly peered back, looking up at a very well dressed Sabo. 

His eyes widened and twinkled, his mouth overstuffed with food could only utter,  
"Shhabo?!"

The masked blonde laughed putting his hands over his stomach, "well pretty boy, do you want to be my date or what?" 

Ace put down all the chunks of food down, using a doily to clean the side of his face. He jumped from his seat into a stiff standing position, he nervously spouted, "I-I don't know how to dance, I never-"

Sabo interlocked his fingers with Ace's, delicately moving into the ballroom floor. He swayed with grace and lead Ace wonderfully, Ace felt like an expert thanks to Sabo. They moved perfectly to the orchestrated music, their feet never overlapped. Ace's eyes focused on his feet, in awe at their movement. Although Sabo only gazed back at Ace, his hair was rather smooth, and seeing him in a suit felt refreshing. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought 'how unlikely to see him like this' but also 'how stunning he looks in one.' Once Ace felt comfortable enough to look back at his partner, he noticed how jaw-dropping Sabo appeared before him. His hair was luminous in the warm lights, the plain white mask accentuated his pale blue eyes. His skin looked even more milky soft when paired with the white suit he wore, he thought he was made for nights like this. When Sabo noticed his friend's stare, he smiled a loving smile.

Without another thought Ace kissed the unsuspecting man. With this they ceased their dancing and stood amongst the bustling crowd. Ace's eyes remained shut until he slowly pulled back from the kiss. When he opened them up he was greeted to a flushed Sabo who looked as if he was still mentally gathering himself. As Ace was about to verbalize an explanation, an interrupting Sabo voiced a, "will you follow me?" His expression suddenly became a alluring one, biting the underpart of this lip.

"I'll follow you anywhere." Ace sternly confirmed. 

Sabo unraveled one hand and kept holding the other, he have Ace one last innocent smile and turned away from him. He dragged Ace to one of the longest hallways in the manor and proceeded on. It felt like they were walking for ever, continuing further and further on. The more they treaded the less number of people they encountered. The few they did see were past their limits, barley keeping their heavy eyes open from sleep or the alcohol they downed.

Finally, Sabo's hand reached to halt Ace. No one was around and they found themselves at a desolate part of the ball. They were at the end of the hall in front of a single door, Sabo placed his hands at Ace's collars, undoing the top three buttons. He licked his lips and kissed Ace's collar bone. Sabo spoke hovering from Ace's skin, "it's not a luxury room, but no one will bother us." He pushed the door open, taking ace with him and locked the door. They entered a single person restroom, a very clean and well kept bathroom that smelled fresh. Sabo flanked his arms on Ace's sides, pinning him on the wall.

"You know I've been thinking about you when I shouldn't be, Ace." He kissed his face,pushing the mask off of the freckled man's face. "It's unfair what you did to me, taking the lead and making me want more." He blew hot air into Ace's ear, speaking in a sultry, calm voice. "So I decided the next time we met I'd ruin you." He continued to place several kisses upon his skin, undoing one button each time he did. 

"Sabo-" He reddened, allowing the man to undress him.

"You know you look really good in a suit, Ace. I wish I could keep it on, let's try that." He completely undid Ace's shirt and blazer, but kept them on him. He pushed them open to show his familiarly large pecs, and firm muscles. Sabo then unbuckled Ace's pants, revealing a set of boxers. He ran his finger across the bulge and lightly kissed it, then moving the cloth lower. Ace's front half was out in the open, still clothed yet fully exposed. His penis already becoming hard. Sabo laughed and licked the end of his rod up to his chest, playing with Ace's uncovered nipples. His tongue flicking the sensitive areas.  
He stopped only to pay more attention to his quivering lovers cock, which stood fully erect. 

"Oh, Ace a little impatient aren't we?"  
The blond licked the top of the head, which had a bit of precum. Ace jolted and bit his lip, shutting his eyes In pleasure. He could see that his partner was having a hard time keeping his composure, digging his nails into his own thighs. The scarred man took this as a signal to keep going, he began to deep-throat Ace, moving his head continuously to further arouse him. Each action led to a reaction, the black haired man began to breath heavily letting out small moans, trying to relinquish it he covered his mouth. Tightly grasping his own face to stop the noise. Sabo bobbed up and down. Sometimes he would cease, just to lick his dick, sending chills down Ace's spine.  
The freckled man couldn't hold out, his pleasurable moans began to roar through his hand, even as they were muffled they were extremely audible. 

Sabo pulled his mouth away, taking a moment to stare at the other man. A mess already, waiting for his climax to come. He was sweating, face red as if he had a fever. He was huffing unevenly and looked at Sabo with glossy thin eyes,  
"Sabo, please...Sabo please, I need it. Finish it, Sabo! Sabo!" A begging mess he was, but that just turned him on even more. He smirked, seeing Ace like this did things to him. His pants grew tighter, deciding it was time to give Ace his fix so he could do as he pleases.  
"Alright, but don think your finished after this."  
He reached his hand out to Ace's large cock, firmly holding it and petting it with his fingers. He looked back at the vulnerable mess with sly eyes and gave the tip one lick. Then he started to jerk him off, each time In between he would lick and wrap his younger around the head. His hands paced back and forth until finally he came all over Sabo's face. The blond used the end of his thumb to take some and clean it off, swallowing a small portion. 

"You've made a mess Ace." Sabo stated, "how are you going to repay me?" He whispered into his ear. 

"Hah- hahn ha- ha- hahn!" Ace couldn't even respond back, gathering his lost breath in an exhausted voice. 

Sabo grabbed the handkerchief that lay in his pocket and wiped the rest of his face clean, his eyes still piercing through the erupted man. 

"I'm still not done, I didn't even get to have fun, Ace." The blond reached for Ace's hand and moved it on top of his penis, Sabo was still erect. "Now it's my turn."

He undid his own pants,quickly unveiling his cock which was just as big as Ace. He picked up the man from the floor and perched him on the wall, he kissed him on the mouth before proceeding. A surprisingly innocent one that felt soft and sweet, no tongue at all. 

"Are you ready?" Sabo asked, quietly waiting a response.  
The freckled man just nodded, awaiting the fucking he had coming to him. 

Ace let out a painful gasp, he could feel Sabo inside him. His dick was big, leaving him to a quick change to pleasure.  
"Y-yes Sabo!" He blurted with a melodic voice.

His body felt every ounce of pleasure as Sabo began thrusting into him. He hung to the nape of the blond's neck, pulling him closer as he fucked him. It got harder to keep quiet as he was being rammed into the wall, each time his back hit the wall behind him he could only think of how great the sex was. Sabo fucked him harder and harder, aggressively hitting each and every pleasurable spot with force. And he got faster and faster, giving Ace no time to recover. It was constant satisfaction with no end. His heart was beating as fast as he was being pounded, the wall was no longer cold, instead it was warm and sweaty like them. Ace coiled his legs around Sabo, desperately attempting to bring more love into him. But he couldn't quite lock them together, his toes kept curling with delight. 

"Sa-" -bo," He cried, The scarred man was pummeling him so hard that Ace was bouncing with each hit. He smiled and released again, cumming a little more after the first treat. 

Sabo, who had only been grunting and moaning finally vocalized an "Ace!" In the loudest most erotic way possible and released everything he had inside Ace. A warm substance of semen filled him up, leaving Ace to quiver from it's warmth. They both rolled from the wall to the floor, with Sabo still towering over him.

The black haired man was completely out of commission, lying flat on the bathroom floor with a look of complete enjoyment on his face. He stared lovingly back at his partner, a slight path of saliva ran down his face.  
Sabo flanked his arms on the tile around his head, lumbering over Ace. He kissed him I'm many ways, passionately giving him more ways to love him. On the nose, the forehead, the mouth, the cheek, the neck. He kissed him all over. 

"Sabo I fucking love you," he quietly added,  
"I'll stop loving you when I'm dead." He grabbed the side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. A long one.

"Don't say that, you're not Gonna die anytime soon, besides-" Sabo caressed Ace's hair, pushing it behind his ear, "love doesn't stop when you die, idiot. If I died, then I'll be by your side in spirit. I'll be the ghost who loves you." 

The man under him smiled, a cheeky one that closed his eyes shut, "okay okay, I'll love you forever and ever and even beyond forever." 

Sabo laughed and collapsed into a hug, allowing himself to be engulfed by Ace's arms. 

They shouldn't stay for long, both knowing they have someone waiting for them, but it was nice.

To be in each other's embrace.

Who knows when the next time they were like this would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smut writing, you can only get better if you wrote more they say. I hope you liked it, ( I added a tiny tiny bit of angst so small you need a microscope near the end ) 
> 
> If there is a mistake I'll fix it, for now enjoy!


End file.
